With the rapid development of wireless communications technologies, users impose a higher requirement on quality of service of mobile communications. During a process of mobile communications, a case in which user equipment (UE) moves from a cell to another cell often occurs. When the UE moves from a cell to another cell, a cell handover is required.
A method used by a related technology for the cell handover is as follows: A source evolved NodeB (eNB) of the current serving cell in which the UE is located sends measurement control information to the UE; the UE separately measures downlink reference signal received power (RSRP) of the serving cell and downlink RSRP of the target cell according to the measurement control information, and when it is determined that a difference between the downlink RSRP of the target cell and the downlink RSRP of the serving cell is less than a preset threshold, sends a measurement report to the source eNB, where the measurement report includes the downlink RSRP of the serving cell and the downlink RSRP of the target cell; the source eNB makes a handover decision according to the received measurement report, and when it is determined that a cell handover needs to be performed on the UE, sends a handover instruction to the UE; the UE performs a handover procedure according to the handover instruction; the source eNB forwards UE data to a target eNB; the UE implements uplink synchronization with the target eNB by using random access, and is handed over to the target cell corresponding to the target eNB.
In a process of implementing the present invention, at least the following problem exists in the prior art:
Because a service of the UE is interrupted for a period of time when a cell handover is performed by using a related technology, the service of the UE is affected, and efficiency of the cell handover is low.